


Compensate

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit happens





	Compensate

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored

"Harry?"

The voice was cold outside his door, and not just because of the weather. Harry Potter had heard that voice multitudinous times, the English accent, the familiar drawl.

"Malfoy?" He asked, his tone coming out accusatory.

"Potter?"

Harry's expression softened. Was Draco dying? What the hell was this?

"Can I...come in?"

"Like hell you will. I don't trust you in my house."

"Harry, please."

It was his first name, the name that his parents had given him. His dead parents.

"What do you want."

He heard Draco inhale from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, and I know this won't compensate for everything I've done to you, I regret that. But I think I'm just realizing that between us wasn't hate-- and, at least on my behalf, quite the opposite."

"Malfoy, what--"

"I think I love you."

Harry gripped the back of a chair. Draco's voice was so _broken_ , so tactile. It was something new. Harry wasn't sure if it was a good new.

"Come again?"

"I-I love you," Draco said, with more certainty than last time. "And I'm sorry for all the mess I've created."

Harry opened the door.

"Come out of the cold. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Draco shrugged, genuinely smiling at Harry. Something warmed between them, and actually, it was a good new.

And it sure as hell compensated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
